


In praise of surfaces.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Xenogears
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweetest thing, by far, to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In praise of surfaces.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Theme #46 over at the 52 Flavors community.

  
As he opens his eyes to bright sunbeams streaming through the windows of his cabin and the sound of the Yggdrasil coming to life all around him, as he pushes himself up on one elbow to look down upon the warm body curled up beside him, Bartholomew Fatima realizes that it really IS a rare privilege, waking up before the ridiculously disciplined, amazingly early riser that is Billy Lee Black. He takes advantage of it then, lifting one arm up in order to brush those silver locks away from that face, studying the rounded curves of slim shoulders and the perfect arch of a bare back, smiling at the steady and even rhythm of the ex-Etone’s breathing. He’s more accustomed to waking up to an empty space beside him, and staring across the expanse of his bed and towards the sight of Billy sitting by the window, meditating on the beauty of the scenery much the way he had been trained to do, as a warrior of God.

  
Unsurprising, really. Old habits were hard to kick as it was, and attempting to let go of a life built on a countless number of tiny little rituals was even more impossible, especially for someone like Billy, who had been so utterly devoted to his cause.

  
That was not the case at the moment, however. What’s right in front of Bart, instead, is a absolutely beautiful and gloriously naked lover, tangled up in his sheets like some sort of kitten. He was very much asleep, and very much at his disposal.

  
He starts by moving over to the smaller man, quietly covering that still form with his own, silently pulling the covers away from the rest of Billy’s body. He bends down with the sort of care he uses whenever they’re sneaking up on their enemies, plants a low, sweet kiss on the nape of that neck. Another one follows, then another. By the time he’s tracing Billy’s shoulders with his lips, he can feel the other shift beneath his fingers, feel him murmur and squirm his way back up to coherence.

  
“A little too early for this, don’t you think?”

  
“Really? I thought you believed in starting your day right.”

  
Billy laughs as he turns about, moving up to steal a bit of air from the former prince’s mouth. His eyes are brighter by the time he pulls back, to look into Bart’s face with a soft, happy little smile. He’s been in better spirits lately, been healthier and a little less broken since they got together – it was relieving to see him as he is now, given the way he had been in the days right after the world had shattered his faith.

  
“We should probably go and eat breakfast,” Billy declared, each word a hushed breath between each press of their lips.

  
“Mm~ eventually!”

  
Another laugh, this one more rueful and indulgent, as Billy lets Bart push him back down on the sheets, as the ex-Etone reaches up to draw Bart under.

  
Outside, Sigurd pulls his ear from the door with a silent sigh, and sets off in search of the master cook to inform the man that The Younger Master Was Going to Take His Breakfast In Bed. With Company.  



End file.
